Time is running out
by MeguK
Summary: él un estudiande de 17 años, ella su profesora de literatura con 26 años. Ninguno sabe como comenzo pero es un amor peligroso teniendo en cuenta que el novio de ella es de la mafia. Sin lemmon, solo mencion del mismo XD. Univero alterno y *Songfic*


Esta canción ha estado rondando todo este tiempo en mi cabeza por su ritmo que no pude resistirme en hacer un songfic, y después de una…calculando una media hora se me ocurrio este tema y después de…creo 3 horas con interrupciones lo termine

Espero que les guste:)

_**La canción es: Muse Time is Running out**_

En una sala oscura solo se puede ver dos reflectores.

En el primero se ve un micrófono, sin mas tardar un joven de 17 años, cabellos anaranjados y ojos carmesí se apodera de este. La melodía, suave y acompasada se comienza a escuchar. Su voz, como un susurro melancólico, se deja oír.

_I think I'm drowning (creo que me estoy ahogando)  
asphyxiating (asfixiando)  
I wanna break the spell (quiero romper el hechizo)  
that you've created (que has creado)_

En el segundo reflector se ve a una mujer de cabellos anaranjados, sus ojos los tapa con su cabello, esta sentada en una silla sola, en un salón de clases. El de ojos rojos pasa por casualidad y como la puerta estaba abierta la vio. Momoko es su nombre, la profesora de literatura.

_you're something beautiful (eres algo hermoso) _ella levanto la mirada el escuchar la voz, tiene unos bonitos ojos rosas escondidos tras unos lentes rectangulares, estos están algo mojados, al parecer estaba llorando.

Su novio, y futuro esposo no le prestaba la suficiente atención, y últimamente a sido acosada por uno de sus estudiantes. No podía soportar el estrés.

a contradiction (una contradiccion) al comprobar que la voz venia de la puerta miro en esa dirección pero no había nadie.

El joven había dado unos cuantos pasos atrás escondiéndose asi de la mirada rosa. Su espalda contra la fría pared al lado de la puerta. Sabia muy bien que ella tiene 26 años y esta apunto de casarse.

_I wanna play the game (quiero jugar el juego)  
I want the friction (quiero la fuerza de rozamiento*)_ no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente por el ultimo pensamiento.

Se ve una habitación oscura si no fuera por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. La tenia acorralada entre su cuerpo y la cama. No sabia exactamente como fue que llego a amarla, y ella simplemente estaba confundida. Pero ella es incapaz de resistirse a sus besos, asi fue como llego a estar en esta situación, trataba de resistirse pero le es imposible, no tenia ninguna salida y solo tal vez si siente algo por el menor.

you will be the death of me (tú vas a ser mi muerte) canto pausadamente, ella la miro con los ojos abiertos sin entender del todo.

Y él no lo decía solo por decir, el prometido de Momoko es miembro de la mafia japonesa, aunque todos los de su propia familia también pero esta tentando a su suerte al arrebatarle a él la posesión de Momoko. "Cualquier miembro que se lleva alguna posesión de algún otro miembro sin su consentimiento será asesinado" las reglas son las reglas, aunque paresca injusto que ella también cuente siendo un ser humano, no es un objeto. Sus hermanos se lo advirtieron pero correrá el riesgo.

_yeah, you will be the death of me (si, tu vas a ser mi muerte)_ trato de tranquilizarla dándole un dulce beso.

Ahora están los dos discutiendo en un callejón, no podían ser vistos en publico. Ella ya no podía mas con esta relación secreta, es una mujer hecha y derecha ademas de estudiada, no puede jugar con un niño, aunque no lo sienta como un simple juego. Se entero hace poco que queria decir con que seria su muerte, eso en sobremanera la asusta. Definitivamente esto no podía seguir. Eso y muchas más cosas le dijo en la cara dejando la clara intención de terminar con él.

El solo bajo la mirada mientras la escuchaba, pero no resistió más.

_bury it (enterrarlo)_ dijo fuertemente haciendo eco en el callejón, ella se callo instantáneamente, era la primera vez que él le hablaba de una forma tan oscura y decidida. De la misma forma salieron las demás palabras:

_I won't let you bury it (no te voy a permitir enterrarlo)  
I won't let you smother it (no te voy a permitir asfixiarlo)  
I won't let you murder it (no te voy a permitir asesinarlo)_

Él no quiere que esto acabe, la necesita a su lado tanto como el aire que respira. No va a dejar que este sentimiento sea enterrado hasta olvidarlo, asfixiado hasta que ya no poder sentirlo, o asesinado hasta…hasta matarlo a él.

Se vuelve a ver el primer reflector, él esta contando su historia con las letras de la canción. Ha llegado la hora del coro y el mismo se presto a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Este sentimiento solo le pertenece a él y solo él puede contarlo.

_our time is running out (nuestro tiempo se esta agotando)  
and our time is running out (nuestro tiempo se esta agotando)  
you can't push it underground (no puedes empujarlo bajo tierra)  
we can't stop it screaming out (no podemos dejar de llamar la atencion)_

Ciertamente la fecha de la boda se estaba acercando, su tiempo juntos a la vez se estaba acabando, pero no va a dejar que ella entierre este sentimiento bajo tierra hasta olvidarlo. Y aunque se acerquen los exámenes no pueden dejarle de prestar atención al tema.

Era un dia normal de clases pero la profesora de literatura no aparecia, él solamente trato de reflexionar sobre su situación.

_I wanted freedom (queria libertad) _al principio no queria este sentimiento_  
Bound and restricted (atado y limitado) _pero esta limitado y no podrá tenerla_  
_

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro el profesor de ciencias. Se para alfrente y explico que era el reemplazo de la profesora de literatura debido a que ese dia se celebraría su boda. Él abrió los ojos y miro disimuladamente a sus hermanos, ellos solamente le dirigieron una mirada severa que claramente decía "de aquí ya no puede seguir su relación, ella se va a casar y no podrás impedirlo"

_I tried to give you up (intente dejarte) _en ese momento cerro fuertemente la mano formando un puño, trato de darse fuerza y hacerlo._  
But I'm addicted (pero soy un adicto) _que más puede decir, es un adicto sin causa a ella,

Se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento llamando la atención de todos, sus hermanos lo miraban sorprendidos. "ellos dicen que no puedo impedirlo, pero lo hare" Salio corriendo a pesar de los gritos del profesor que le advertía una mala calificación en comportamiento disciplinario. Y aunque fuera el mejor estudiante eso ahora ya no le importaba. No haría nada de daño en su reporte una inasistencia.

_Now that you know I'm trapped (ahora sabes que estoy atraprado) _ella sabe bien que él ya no puede hacer nada asi que no lo estará esperando_  
sense of elation (sentimiento de euforia) _esta eufórico de que cuando aparecesca le dara una sorpresa_  
you'll never dream of breaking this fixation (tu nunca soñarias en romper esta obsesión) _no, ella no puede hacerlo cuando ella también siente lo mismo, y esta no es una obsecion, ahora esta seguro que es amor.

Despues de pagarle al taxista corrió hacia las puertas de la iglesia. Sabia bien que no andaba vestido de la mejor forma como para entrar allí. Con su camiseta roja a cuadros, pantalon jean negro, zapatos converse rojos y el cabello despeinado como siempre. ¿Pero acaso importaba que pareciera un rebelde?

_you will squeeze the life out of me (tu me exprimes la vida)_

De un sonido estrepitoso abrio las puertas y entro siendo el centro el centro de atención. Momoko lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Ella lo único que podía pensar era que justo apareció en el momento en el cual el padre decía el "si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable o calle para siempre"

El novio también se mostro sorprendido, era alto, calculando unos 28 años de cabellos castaños y ojos anaranjados.

El comenzó a caminar por la alfombra roja a paso pausado pero decidido mientras seguía con las letras de la canción.

_bury it (enterrarlo) su voz sonaba fuerte haciendo eco en toda la iglesia._

_I won't let you bury it (no te voy a permitir enterrarlo) _el idiota del novio lo vio sin comprender a que se refería, pero como si a él le importara, lo único que sabe es que ella entiende que quiere decir.

_I won't let you smother it (no te voy a permitir asfixiarlo) _a esta altura todos los presentes del lado izquierdo me apuntaban con sus armas, mientras que los del lado derecho les apuntaban a los del lado izquierdo. Es bueno saber que la mitad de la comunidad mafiosa estaba de su lado.

_I won't let you murder it (no te voy a permitir asesinarlo) _ya habia llegado al altar y veia fijamente a Momoko dándole la espalda al novio, este saco su arma y le apunto a la cabeza del joven, asi los del lado derecho apuntaron al novio y los del izquierdo a los del lado derecho

_How did it come to this? __( Como fue que paso esto?)_

Se mostro al chico cantando en una habitación solo acompañado de la luz del reflector.

_our time is running out (nuestro tiempo se esta agotando)  
and our time is running out (nuestro tiempo se esta agotando)  
you can't push it underground (no puedes empujarlo bajo tierra)  
we can't stop it screaming out (no podemos dejar de llamar la atencion)_

Sin esperar la balacera comenzó, los padres de Momoko se ocultaron entre las bancas de la iglesia, muchas de las ventanas se rompieron en miles de pedazos. Él logro tirarse al suelo llevándose consigo a Momoko, la bala del novio le dio en la espalda. Los del lado derecho mataron al novio y los del izquierdo con el derecho comenzaron la balacera utilizando las bancas como escudo.

_you will suck the life out of me (tu me absorbes la vida)_

Momoko se mostro preocupada, y no por su novio sino por su amante, el joven que comparándolo con ella es simplemente un niño. Pero el solamente se arrastro por el suelo llevándola a ella también. Pasaron por una puerta del lado derecho y lograron salir de la iglesia. Por la insistencia de ella él le revelo con una sonrisa que llevaba puesto un chaleco antibalas, como siempre. Si, raro pero es protección teniendo en cuenta que su familia pertenece a la mafia.

Le dijo que podian irse a otro pais, él por su parte ya tenia una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada que saco hace unos cuantos días sin el consentimiento de su familia. Ella se negó porque dejaba su trabajo y su familia además que él debería de continuar sus estudios, entonces él otra vez comenzó a cantar.

_Bury it (__enterrarlo__)_

_I won't let you bury it (no te voy a permitir enterrarlo)  
I won't let you smother it (no te voy a permitir asfixiarlo)  
I won't let you murder it (no te voy a permitir asesinarlo)_

Cada frase la decia como promesas al oido de ella con una sonrisa, ya no tan fríamente como antes pero igual de decidido, Momoko sentía cosquillas y sinceramente le hubiera gustado sentir algo más placentero en ese momento

_our time is running out (nuestro tiempo se esta agotando)  
and our time is running out (nuestro tiempo se esta agotando)  
you can't push it underground (no puedes empujarlo bajo tierra)  
we can't stop it screaming out (no podemos dejar de llamar la atencion)_

Momoko se separó un momento y lo miro a los ojos, se había aprendido ya como seguía la canción.

_How did it come to this? __( Como fue que paso esto?)_

Él solamente bajo los hombros y negó, ni él mismo sabia como había terminado enamorándose de su profesora de literatura. Pero algo que no podía negar era que se ve hermosa con ese vestido de novia que lleva puesto.

Ella tomo la iniciativa y lo beso, pronto sus alrededores fueron desapareciendo dejándolos en la misma habitación oscura del principio, y el reflector se apagó.

***friccion es lo mismo que fuerza de rozamiento (pensé que quedaría mejor esto asi que puse lo segundo en vez de friccion en **_I want the friction_**)**

**ES MI PRIMER SONGFIC* NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN UN REVIEW ̴**


End file.
